Amour du San Graal Love of the Holy Grail
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: Robert has been away for a year and a half, he finally has come back to Rosslyn to take Sophie back to France.


Amour de San Graal

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Di Vinci Code, Dan Brown does.

France, Château Rose de Magdala, May 12, 2007

Robert Langdon looked at Château Villette; it had been seized by France when Leigh Teabing was arrested. He had then bought it from the state and made it his home, at least while he traveled to and from France.

The Château received a new name upon receiving a new owner, Château Rose de Magdala, or 'The Rose of Magdala,' a fitting name since she had the rose of the Prior growing around her grounds.

Robert knew it was a bold move to name the château after Mary Magdalene but he thought it perfect. He also knew Sophie would love the château if she came to visit.

England, Saint-Clair-Neveu Castle, Study; June 15, 2008

Robert sat down in the study, waiting to be seen by Marie Saint-Clair. Finally she came in and looked at him as she sat down. "Monsieur Langdon, bienvenue de nouveau à l'Angleterre."

"It's good to be back," Marie looked at him in surprise. "Sophie m'a enseigné du français. Maintenant que j'habite en France, j'ai besoin de elle."

"Good, I know you speak often, the phone bills are evidence of that. She said your week in Florence was…how did she say, 'magie,' she was happy to see you." Marie pulled papers from her desk and looked at him, "Robert, as you know, Sophie is the last remaining heir to the line and to be forth right, she needs protection while continuing with her life."

"I am well aware Madame Saint-Clair, what has this to do with me?"

"Sophie wishes to return to France and while we span the globe, Sophie needs a protector. Sophie trusts you as does the Priory, so I must say that since you live in France, you will be her protector." She looked at the paper before her, "I must say that you chose a bold name for your Château, 'Rose de Magdala,' is there a reason why?"

"The roses of the Priory line the grounds and the château is fit for a queen." He looked at Marie, "where is Sophie?"

"Rosslyn, she spends her time upon the documents and also the history, learning of her family. She will be home around six; perhaps you should have dinner with us."

"I shall, may I go to my room?"

"Of course, Diane will show you to it."

Before getting up, Robert looked at Marie. "The Chalice lies beneath the Louvre."

Marie nodded, it was a simple thank you for a huge gift.

England, Saint-Clair-Neveu Castle, Sophie's Room; June 15, 2008

Sophie entered her room to find a rose on her bed, a note beside it. Picking up the envelope, she removed the letter and read what was on the note.

'Ma princesse Sophie,

Je vous ai manqué mais ne crains jamais, nous serai bientôt ensemble en France. Je te montrerai que ce que j'ai trouvé une fois nous arrivons. Jusqu'au dîner ma princesse,

Robert

P.S. Excusez mon français, j'apprends seulement'

Sophie smiled and kissed the letter, "en effet mon amour." Sitting on the bed, she looked at the rose in her hand, it was beautiful and she knew Robert had spent time to find the right rose for her.

Lying down, she stared at the ceiling and remembered Florence. They had not seen each other since then since he had been traveling and she was learning of her family history. They however spoke weekly, into the early hours of the morning. She had missed him, missed his kisses and how he held her close in his arms.

"Sophie, mon enfant." Sophie turned her head to see her grandmother, "grandchild, what are you doing lying on the bed like a child." She picked up the note and looked at it, "I see Robert left you a letter."

"Oui, grandméré." Sophie smiled and sat up and looked at her rose, "he is sweet and caring, I missed him terribly."

"You will be together soon enough; you will live with him at Château Rose de Magdala, his home."

"I cannot wait to see it, Robert says it's beautiful and I will love it. He named it after the roses that grow on the land, the rose of the Priory."

"Have you packed?"

"Of course grandméré, I did so this morning before going to Rosslyn. Where is Robert?"

"Looking around the castle likely, why don't you try to find him."

With that Sophie was gone, Marie eyed the letter and the rose; she knew Robert Langdon was the one for her granddaughter. She suspected that given time, her granddaughter would be pregnant, if not married, insuring the line would continue.

It was important that Sophie bear a daughter, sons were great but they did not guaranty the line. Robert Langdon was a man who would not only protect Sophie and her children but make sure they were kept safe and teach the children of the history behind their family.

England, Saint-Clair-Neveu Castle, Chapel; June 15, 2008

Robert looked at the chapel, the chapel was not used anymore by the family but it held many symbols. He looked at the chapel walls and eyed the symbols before him.

"Mon amour." He turned when he heard the voice of his princess, he found Sophie waiting at the entrance. "Robert." She raced over and hugged him, Robert wrapped his arms in around Sophie and they kissed. Afterward the kiss, Sophie placed her hands on his face, "oh Robert, I have missed you my love."

"Je vous ai manqué trop ma princesse."

"Your French has improved my love." Sophie eyed Robert and smiled, "thank you for the rose."

"You will love the Château, it is covered in roses." He walked with her out of the chapel.

France, Château Rose de Magdala; June 21, 2008

Sophie exited the car to see the Château, "you didn't say you bought Château Villette, how did you?"

"I bought it from the French Government when it was nearly placed as a historical monument. I thought it too beautiful not to be a home."

"I agree," Sophie joined Robert and looked at him, "it will be a wonderful home, now that you are curator of the Louvre, you will be home more often."

Robert placed an arm around her and smiled.

France, Château Rose de Magdala; June 21, 2014

Sophie walked around the garden, hearing laughter she hid behind a statue. "La maman, où sont vous?"

A young girl, only four came around the statue and looked around. Sophie grabbed her around the waist and smiled as she laughed.

"La maman, m'a laissé vont."

"English at home, French at school." Sophie remembered her grandfather telling her the same thing when she was a child. "I have you my princess."

"Sophie, Sarah?"

"Papa." Sarah looked at her mother and Sophie let her daughter go, both left in the direction of the château, they found Robert waiting by the stairs. "Papa, I missed you."

Robert looked at the red head before him, his second oldest was his favorite of their children.

"Princesse Sarah, I have missed you too." He picked her up and twirled her in the air, "how is my princesse?"

"Good Papa, what did you bring me from America?"

"Papa, you are home." The oldest of the family came running down the stairs, the only boy, of the moment as Sophie said, looked at him. Unlike his twin sister, Brendon had black hair.

"Brendon, say hello to your father then up to your room."

Brendon hugged his father and then went back upstairs; Robert realized Brendon must have been grounded for a reason.

"Brendon got into trouble Papa; he was caught in your office without permission."

"Sarah Marie Neveu-Langdon, is it your subject to discuss?" Sophie looked at her daughter, the four year old, she shook her head."

"No Mama, am I grounded too?"

"No, run along while I speak to Papa."

"Go on Princesse." Robert placed her down and she left the room, Sophie hugged her husband.

"Welcome home my love, how was your time in America?" She placed a hand on his face and he kissed her.

"Lonely, how are the children?" They walked to the study, "I understand about Brendon and I see Sarah is herself, what of Magdalene and Rosslyn?"

"They are well, Robert I must tell you the news." She smiled and looked at him, "we will have another child and I can only hope it will be a boy for we have used all the names for girls."

"Let us see," he counted on his hands the names of their daughter. "Sarah Marie Neveu-Langdon, Magdalene Claire Neveu-Langdon and Rosslyn Venus Neveu-Langdon. It does seem we have used all the names for a girl."

"If it is a boy, I wish to name him Louis Jacques Saunière-Langdon, after grandpéré."

"If it is a girl, we shall name her Lisa Sophie Neveu-Langdon, after the Mona Lisa and you."

Sophie agreed it was a good name for a girl, she never did understand why their son and daughters had different names. Their son had the last name of Saunière-Langdon while their daughters had the last name of Neveu-Langdon.

Robert told her that they were honoring her grandfather by giving their son his name while their daughters would honor her. She never understood but always liked the names he came up with for their children. Each name had meaning and each name fit their children well.

Their love for each other was deep like the grail legend and it was due to Jacque Saunière.

* * *

Excuse my French if it isn't right, I don't speak it.

French

**My Princess Sophie, **

**I have missed you but never fear, we will soon be together in France. I will show you what I have found once we arrive. Till Supper my princess,**

**Robert**

**P.S. ****excuse my French, I am only learning**

Ma princesse Sophie,

Je vous ai manqué mais ne crains jamais, nous serai bientôt ensemble en France. Je te montrerai que ce que j'ai trouvé une fois nous arrivons. Jusqu'au dîner ma princesse,

Robert

P.S excusez mon français, j'apprends seulement

**Mister Langdon, welcome back to England.**

Monsieur Langdon, bienvenue de nouveau à l'Angleterre.

**Magic**

Magie

**Sophie taught me some French. Now that I live in France, I need it.**

Sophie m'a enseigné du français. maintenant que j'habite en France, j'ai besoin de elle.

**Indeed my love**

En effet mon amour

**Sophie, my grandchild**

Sophie, mon enfant

**I have missed you too my princess**

Je vous ai manqué trop ma princesse

**Mama, where are you?**

La maman, où sont vous ?

**Mama, let me go.**

La maman, m'a laissé vont


End file.
